Love Mode
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Chapter 4. Ryoma quiere de vuelta su rutina, su normalidad. Pero aun no es tiempo. Shounen ai. OOC. angst?
1. Mi enojo contra ti

**Love Mode **

Genero: Angst, Romantic. (o al menos un vago intento de ello ¬¬)

**Warnings:OOC? Angst?**

**Parings:** EchizenxTakeshi?

**Disclamer:** Bien, Tennis no Oujisama no es mio, os vale? y no, tampoco poseo personaje alguno de la serie (pero no saben como quisiera xD..), y no, tampoco les pertenece a ustedes. Y saben que? eso prueba de que el mundo es injusto uwu. Amen.

**Fe de Erratas:** bueh, xD obvio, lo escribi yo, por lo tanto tiene tantas fallas ortográficas como políticos estupidos en el Peru, así que, gomen:3

Que viva fujimori! XDUUU –I'm kidding -

I

Llevaban mas de dos horas practicando juntos. De aquella manera, tan arrogante y decidida a ganarse el uno al otro. De aquel modo tan fuerte de devolverse a la pelota, que por el pase tan rápido tan del otro como de si mismo, parecía verdaderamente volar en vez de golpear el frente de las raquetas, como era debido. Jugaban de un modo tan rudo que de pronto sentía que no podría devolver la pelota cuando llegase.

Algo estaba mal en el muchacho que tenia en frente.

Algo. No supo que, pero podía percibirle el largo y el ancho de aquello que parecía ser un problema que empezaba a acumularse con mas furia.

Dentro del tiempo de que podía acercarse a la red, aprovecho para verle a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos dorados. No eran los mismos. No eran los de siempre.

Un segundo, un solo segundo, aproximadamente, solo uno basto para aquellas miradas, una mucho mas fiera que la otra, se cruzasen. Extrañeza fue lo que pudo describir en ese momento único. Jamás habías visto aquellos sentimientos en las piscinas doradas. Aquellos sentimientos tan no propios de el.

Solo un segundo basto para aquellas miradas chocasen, tanto como otro segundo sobro para que volviesen a la realidad. Se podría decir que ambos sabían lo que pasaba, solo que uno no podía reconocer el que y el por que, mientras que el mas pequeño se retorcía por dentro del rencor.

II

Daría hoy los mejores remates de su carrera como el "novato favorito" de Seigaku. Hoy estaba dispuesto a humillar a cualquiera, a cualquiera que respondiese al nombre de Takeshi Momoshiro. Hoy lo humillaría. Hoy le haría sentir lo mismo que el ya había sentido.

Vio la pelota acercarse a el y rápidamente, adelantándose con pequeños saltos, giro su muñeca y mando la pelota muy lejos, atravesando su mitad y yendo a parar de forma arrebatada al suelo en territorio ajeno. Un punto mas a su favor.

Su rostro nadie pudo ver la sonrisa lascivamente satisfacida, que sus labios dibujo, oculta bajo la sombra que formaba su gorra, protegiéndole del poderoso sol, que hoy parecía arremeter contra todos aquellos que se atrevían a salir a practicar.

Aquello no tenia importancia. Aquello no podía ni siquiera calmar un poco sus emociones alteradas.

III

PAFF!

Otro golpe se dio de la mano de Ryoma Echizen. Lo extraño era que no tenia ese porte que el siempre le daba a sus ataques. Este era fuerte, vigoroso, y mas que eso, parecía estar lleno de enojo. Enojo que no podía identificar de donde provenía y por que. Felizmente que pudo reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear y devolver, pero sin ni siquiera rozar con la ventaja que le llevaba el chibi.

Estaba totalmente desconcentrado. Desorientado. La actitud de Ryoma era lo que le desconcertaba. Era la misma arrogancia de siempre. No era la misma rivalidad amistosa que desde siempre habían tenido. Ya no era la rara pero lógica relación de compañerismo que tenían desde que se conocían. Ahora podía percibirse tensión. Tensión y ganas de derrotar al contrincante como nunca antes por parte de Echizen.

Vio por otro segundo sus ojos mientras por culpa de su ensimismación casi perdía de vista a la pelota. Los ojos de Echizen no brillaban como antes. Ahora brillaban explosivamente. El podía leer claramente en aquel dorado cristalino la palabra "Guerra" en sus ojos centellantes, en mayúsculas por la "satisfacción que tendré", con fuente rojo pasión "de verte perder" y un subrayado al mas puro estilo de "Hoy te hare morder el polvo".

Takeshi pensó por un momento, que le habían puesto a un Ryoma equivocado, le habian puesto de pareja de practicas con el Ryoma furibundo, con el rabioso y deseoso de venganza. Venganza cuya razón de existir desconocía.

Si Ryoma estaba enojado, no sabia por que...pero si lo estaba, no tenia por que desquitarse con el ¿Verdad?.

No conocía a ese Echizen. Pues el no era ese tipo de persona.

IV

Vio como Momo volvía la pelota con suavidad, como si alguna manera, tan solo comprensible para ambos, estuviese pidiéndole explicación sobre su comportamiento de ahora.

'¿Que rayos te sucede!'

Oh, así que lo había notado. Su mente era dominada por el sarcasmo de su corazón, que se había dejado herir por primera vez sin la autorización de dueño. Supuso que Momoshiro no sabia la razón de todo lo que pasaba...

Mas aun, así le pedía explicación?. Su corazón se sintió nuevamente presionado por la orden directa de la mente, orden de hacer trizas a Takeshi. En verdad, le había dolido lo de ayer. Sabia que no debía haber impresionado, pero, pero, pero...

En realidad. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco inconsciente y tal vez se había tomado demasiado serio las cosas con el...pero.

Por lo menos podría habérselo dicho!. 'Maldita sea'.

No pudo contrariarse y al ver una vez mas la pelota llegar, golpeo, sin remordimientos a su blanco, sabiendo a medias que se encontraba distraído.

V

PAFF!

Otra vez casi pierde la pelota de vista! Debería concentrase en el juego. Mas aun así no podía comprender la mirada incandescente de...eso era odio?. No pudo explicárselo pues de pronto vio una bola rápida venir hacia su rostro, hizo lo que pudo para detenerla, interponiendo entre su cara y la pelota, la raqueta, disparándola como pudiera hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

Suspiro, pensando "De la que me he salvado". Mientras su boca aun quedaba abierta de la impresión. ¿Acaso el mocoso ese había atentado contra su integridad facial?. Jamás le había visto realizar un jugada como esa. Tan..tan...agresiva.

Ryoma?

Pensó de inmediato su mente mientras veía sin ver realmente como la raqueta roja le devolvía el golpe, de la misma intensidad del anterior; del cual se había protegido el rostro, con una facilidad y potencia impresionante.

Diablos!

Que demonios...? La pelota venia hacia la parte descubierta de su zona. ¿Que estaba pasando consigo mismo? Y...sobre todo ¿Que le pasaba al chibi?. Casi tirandose contesto el golpe que si no hubiese sido por el alcance de su brazo hubiese pasado hacer otro punto mas a favor para Echizen.

Este de inmediato, sin siquiera moverse, le contesto con la ira contenida en toda la bola. Un fantástico tiro para alguno que otro espectador de por alli que pasaba a ver por mera curiosidad. Para el, un golpe mortal que cada vez dejaba mas inconsciente a su conciencia de jugador.

Mierda¿de donde sacaba tan fuerza el pequeño?

Cruzaron otra vez miradas. Uniéndose de forma deliberada. Pudo sentir la presión que las amatistas de oro de Echizen ejercían en el. Tal vez había adivinado lo que pensaba en este momento. Tal vez era por eso la razón por la cual clava su mirada tan horriblemente en si. Creía que no podría soportar aquella mirada tan fijamente directa...Tan fija en cada punto de débil.

Y no tan solo de su territorio que cada vez parecía hallarse mas y mas desprotegido a los ojos del "novato", y no también de su jugador. No podía sentir la candidez, esa que no parecía haber a simple vista pero el que podía encontrar en el arrogante principe de el presumido carácter, que aun siendo así parecía ser mucho mas encantador. 'Incluyéndose, cof, cof' pareció señalar su interior burlándose de la verdad.

No podía sentir la misma conexión que era suya, totalmente suya, no habia esa delicadeza inmutable en el niño de los cabellos azabache. Había algo que Echizen quería de el. Ya no estaba esa secreta intimidad que ni ellos mismos conocían y que también en secreto, adoraban tener, pero de confesar, ni hablar.

VI

Ya no había nada de eso ahora, ya no había nada de eso aquí.

No existía lo que había pasado en aquellos minutos de felicidad inconclusos y ambiguos. No existió nada.

Eso fue lo que Ryoma le dijo sin abrir sus labios.

VII

-40 a 15, juego para Echizen!- grito el arbitro.

Fue aquel golpe que con tanta premura choco contra el suelo, haciendo de Ryoma el triunfador. Su mente ya no daba entonces para preguntar el como, donde y cuando de aquello que pronto termino.

-Wah! Bravo, Ryoma-sama!-Pudo escuchar la voz de Tomoka chillando de felicidad, junto con los tres que siempre parecían estar pendientes de su compañero, gritando los respectivos vítores debido a su fácil victoria.

-si! Ryoma...- oyo decir a la tímida Sakumo, llevando en la mejilla un ligero tono rosa.

-Vale, pero Momo-senpai no lo hizo nada mal- agrego Tomoka sonriendo alegremente. -aunque, me pareció extraño que solo anotase un punto.

'No lo había hecho nada mal?' Pero si lo había hecho pésimo. Y ahora sentía un extraña sensación de culpa.

-Si, por lo general, siempre esta al tope junto a Ryoma, obviamente no ha utilizado todo su potencial, pude notarlo por que tengo dos años experiencia- Satoshi agrego con aires de suficiencia. Todos los demás terminaron dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche ante aquella actitud sabihonda sin precedentes.

Takeshi, mirando al suelo, se quedo en silencio.

Ambos jugadores que habían estado con la mirada baja, por fin alzaron de frente. Se retaron con los ojos, aun así la mirada del mas pequeño era la mas resistente de las dos. Por alguna razón. Momoshiro esperaba la sonrisa que crecería de sus sonrosados labios. Aquella sonrisa que encantaba, que era deleita con una pizca de **presunción** en toda su expresión. Corta, sencilla, pero el la adoraba. Era algo así como su recompensa por haber perdido. Aquel regalo por parte del chibi lo había sentir menos mortificado.

Pero esa sonrisa nunca llego. Nunca llego a florecer de su boca.

Mas bien, al respecto, lo único que obtuvo fue lo que menos se esperaba.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de comenzar a jugar seriamente? De verdad, esto se vuelve cada vez mas ridículo.- Esa fue su fría respuesta, dejando a todos que habían visto el juego y que aun permanecían aun allí, totalmente helados. Ryoma solo volteo, ignorando su cara de perfecta estupefacción, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Sus sentido en aquel segundo pareció gritar de rabia.

-Como que ridículo!- exclamo mas que irritado, permaneciendo aun en la cancha. Mas la única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio perpetuo del muchacho que se alejaba sin tomarle en cuenta. Esto empezaba a reventarle.

Sin ni si quiera detenerse a pensarlo, sus propios pies se movieron hacia Ryoma y sus manos tomaron con fuerza ambos hombros que ahora parecían ser de porcelana, con el objetivo de hacerle girar hacia si mismo.

En verdad, quería saber que haría Ryoma con esto, en verdad quería saber que diablos le pasaba, en verdad quería saber si lo que había dicho hace unos minutos era lo que en realidad sentía.

VIII

El mas pequeño pudo sentir que tiraban de el para voltearle. Al saber que era Momoshiro su expresión de desconcierto indiferente que se había puesto en su rostro ante la acción que no había sido prevista, endureció.

- Como que ridiculo!- siguio el de mayor altura. -Lo que fue ridículo fue tu actitud! en verdad, que demonios te pasa? En el partido quisiste golpearme el cara! Me dejaste muy desconcertado. Eso realmente hubiese dolido...-en verdad no se que diablos...- El mayor pareció recobrar sensatez y tranquilizar un poco sus nervios. Ryoma solo giro el rostro, tratando de ignorar aquel comentario, no es que se sintiese culpable...mas pudo notar que Momo en verdad parecía muy enojado.

Aquella distancia que el parecía crear de repente, hizo despertar en Takeshi un elemento que hacia que su irritación aumentase considerablemente.

-oye, acaso estas escuchandome!-grito, mientras sus manos, movidas por la idea de querer obtener un respuesta, empezaban a sacudir el cuerpo, que no oponía resistencia. Al ver esa reacción, las fricción del contacto se hizo violento.

Echizen, aun siendo sacudido con deliberante descuido, mantenía su actitud fija. En realidad hubiese querido decir en ese mismo momento 'Suéltame ya, me estas haciendo daño!...' o algo como eso, pero no lo dijo. De sus labios no se emitió nada parecido y Takeshi perdía la paciencia lentamente.

-Maldita sea, Ryoma! tu...-Antes que pudiese completar aquella frase sintió una mano sobre la suya, reteniéndole firmemente.

Por primera vez, los ojos de Echizen se movieron hacia la persona que por detrás había aparecido.

-Ya basta, Takeshi, ya esta bien- apuro a decir tranquilamente Tezuka quien era el dueño de la mano, oponiendo su seriedad a la tensa situación, mientras los demás miembros del equipo estaban alertas en el caso de que se necesitase ayuda, todos, menos Syususke, que yacía aun sentado en las bancas, observando detenidamente las acciones de Momo y las reacciones de Ryoma, sin alarmarse.

Takeshi al sentir la presión y al recobrar sentido de lo que hacia, sus dedos soltaron lentamente del agarre a Ryoma, quien no había dicho absolutamente nada. Su indiferencia y su rencor seguían intactos. Sencillamente ante la atenta mirada de todos, se sacudió las prendas con soltura, y se giro para salir de allí, sin ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a alguno de sus compañeros, e ignorando la muestra de culpa mezclada con indignación, que había nacido en Momoshiro.

Ahora, se sentía demasiado herido.

IX

En el rostro de Momo se denoto el ceño fruncido, aunque se sentía mal por su actitud tan agresivamente repentina, aun se cuestionaba el por que de la de Ryoma. No podía entenderlo, por que los ojos del joven se negaban a explicárselo.

-Ya déjalo- Una voz que escucho cerca de su oído. Era la de Fuji, que seguía tan apacible como de costumbre y es que aquellas palabras que fueron las únicas pronunciadas en el juego, le habían sacado de sus casillas. Tal vez Syususke podía comprender que pasaba.

Tal vez el era el único que podía saber que Ryoma Echizen denotaba su enojo, en silencio.

T.B.C

(Pot): referencia a mis impresionantes efectos de sonido xD

N/A: wah o.O...que raro x.x -dies xD- en verdad, me salió muy raro , bien corto .. y hasta bien OOC x.x, en fin o.oU este es mi primer ff de Tennis no Oujisama. Nada mas agregar que fue hecho en relativo ocio y sin fines de lucro, como aclaro al principio y recalco ahora. En fin, comentarios de ante mano, os digo, son bien recibidos.

Sei-chan.


	2. Algo que no puedo entender

**Love Mode**

Genero: Angst, Romantic. (o al menos un vago intento de ello ¬¬U)

Warnings:OOC? Angst? y mucha mediocridad ..

Parings: MomoxRyoma

Disclamer: en un rincón, abrazándose a si misma y repitiendo como desquiciada Tenipuri no es mio, no es mio, no es mio...

Fe de Erratas: ooU etto, xD al igual que el anterior capitulo y los posteriores a este , esto que lees es de la mas baja calidad ortografica ..

**_Advertencia:_** Fic con toques de Monologo

**IX**

En el rostro de Momo se denoto el ceño fruncido, aunque se sentía mal por su actitud tan agresivamente repentina, aun se cuestionaba el por que de la de Ryoma. No podía entenderlo, por que los ojos del joven se negaban a explicárselo.

-Ya déjalo- Una voz que escucho cerca de su oído. Era la de Fuji, que seguía tan apacible como de costumbre y es que aquellas palabras que fueron las únicas pronunciadas en el juego, le habían sacado de sus casillas. Tal vez Syususke podía comprender que pasaba.

Tal vez el era el único que podía saber que Ryoma Echizen denotaba su enojo, en silencio.

**X**

_"Es un idiota...no fue mi culpa..no fue mi culpa!"_

Fijando su vista en el camino desterrado sus pies se pusieron en marcha, ignorando cualquier llamado proveniente desde lo lejos. Ignorando la voz de un sub-capitan preocupado y el murmullo de una entrenadora deciendo algo sobre su comportamiento indisciplinado.

Todos diciendo cosas, tantas cosas...

... y el no que no queria escuchar.

Camino tan rápido como sus pies le dieron, tan rápido como para poder alejarse de alli, tan rápido como para ya no estar a la vista de los demás. Tan rápido mientras quería de repente desaparecer del mapa.

_"Suena tonto, pero deseo morir, morir!"_

Desaparecer de allí. De aquel lugar, para que nadie pudiese ver su rostro, que se notaba que cualquiera que pasase por allí podría ver su cara contrariada de la mezcla de cosas que no había sentido, desde hace mucho tiempo, esa combinación de odio y arrepentimiento.

_"aunque sea, solo por un segundo..."_

Había llegado al lavatorio, que se encontraba unas canchas mas de la que utilizaba los jugadores de Seigaku para practicar. Aquel lugar estaba completamente desolado, le pareció extraño, ya alguien debía estar inclinando encima del borde por las nauseas que causaba los jugos de Inui (Que últimamente andaba muy inspirado para ello) pero tampoco era que le importase.

_"Solo por segundo..."_

El tenia sus propios problemas. Como cualquiera.

_"Yo solo quiero dejar de sentir esto!"_

En su rostro no podía demostrarse emoción alguna, tan solo unas cuantas gotas bordando sus facciones, mas en su cabeza, muy bien podía ser el recinto en donde se llevase acabo una guerra naval.

_"...un baka, un baka, lo odio, lo odio...lo detesto!"_

Y aun no recordaba que alguna vez hubiese perdido el control de su boca así de fácil y tampoco recordaba cuando había perdido el orden en su medidor de arrogancia. Tal vez en verdad se había pasado.

Pero el no tenia toda la culpa, verdad?

_"claro! El-el me provoco ¬ ¬ "_

Por que también parte ella la tenia Momoshiro, verdad?

Verdad?

Bah, a quien iba engañar con esos argumentos tan baratos. Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el por que de su enojo. Ah si, por eso. Eso que lo había hecho enfurecer tanto. ¡Ah! En verdad que se ponía de muy pero muy mal humor cuando se ponía a recordar aquello que hacia que en sus labios apareciese una mueca disgusto para después dar paso a un inconsciente gruñido, mejor dicho, desde que había sucedido aquel incidente, se la pasaba tratando de reprimir sus deliberadas muestras de el terrible humor que empezaba a congestionarse en su menudo ser.

Se recostó colocando su cabeza sobre el césped mojado, sin importarle que sus prendas se salpicaran. Miro el cielo, admirando en secreto el maravilloso color cereluo que contrastaba aun mas con las nubes que pasaban cubriendo al radiante sol. Cerro los ojos sin poner mucha atención a las avecillas que pasaban volando, cruzando el cielo. En su mente pudo visualizar el cielo también, pero matizado con los bellos colores anaranjados y los bonitos tonos rojos del atardecer.

Un atardecer que siempre era el mismo pero para el siempre era diferente. Por que en aquella imagen que el tenia grabada en su cabeza siempre estaba acompañado, y no es que a el le desagradece el estar solo (pues ya era costumbre), solo que...el estar con aquella persona, le dejaba una sensación mas gratificante de lo que era estar en conjunto. Casi siempre pasaban los días juntos, ya se había acostumbrado a su incesante (al menos a el le parecía así, a veces creía que ni Satoshi hablase tanto!) parloteo (Realmente, Tenia otra opción?) y este a sus, a veces, calladas y monótonas respuestas, y francamente a ninguno de los dos le molestaba ese tipo de relación que llevaban, que se podía describir de una sola manera: Sencillamente descontrastante.

Mas ahora dudaba mucho de que todo fuese como 'siempre', después de todo, de seguro Momo empezaría a traer consigo la caja de primeros auxilios, por si acaso, ya ves, no vaya a ser que a Echizen se le vuelva a ocurrir la idea de apuntarle con la pelota a la cara.

_"Bueno, tal vez me he pasado...pero solo un poco..."_

Esto estaba mal. Tal vez no podría volver a disfrutar las hamburguesas como estaba acostumbrado. Tal vez las discusiones que rompían el hielo ya mas no se darían. Tal vez nada volvería a ser como antes.

Todo por culpa de esa maldita...

- Ni que tampoco hubiese algo especial - pronuncio ya sin importarle el estar solo o no, como recriminándose el sentirse culpable por tener ese tipo de reacciones que solo Ryoma podía considerar extrañas.

¿Por qué era extraño sentir esa extraña sensación de protección al estar a su lado?

¿Por qué es raro sentir una escalofrió cuando estar demasiado cerca?

¿Por qué esta fuera de lugar de pronto ese latido que retumba tal cual tambor?

¿Por qué sentía estos celo...?

_"Agh¡Qué no son celos te digo!"_

Ahora que se ponía a pensar bien, Momo no tenia la culpa de nada. El mismo se había molestado solito...pero...

El por lo menos podría habérselo dicho! Claro que si por que ellos...ellos, claro, ellos, eran amigos, bueno, en realidad no sabia si lo eran, pero el caso es que casi todo el tiempo estaban juntos, bien?

Tal vez, tal vez a Takeshi se le había olvidado decirle, decirle que ese mismo dia que ellos dos iban a pasar juntos, el iba, el iba a, a...hacer eso!

Tenia una muy buena razón! si!...Ahora, tan solo tenia que hacerla completamente valida y dejar sus culpas para poder concentrarse totalmente en su despech...en realidad quería decir enojo, si, eso. 'Un enojo sin fundamentos, Ryoma' una voz se hizo escuchar dentro, en tono requinton. Gruño. Al pensar en aquella palabra que su mente había formado como parte de sus pensamientos despechad...AghR¡Que diablos!

Arqueo su espalda. ¿Por que tenia que tener pensamientos fuera de lugar?

Deseo por un segundo que no hubiesen árboles cerca, para así poder dejar de retener sus instintos asesinos de rematarse a golpes contra la pobre planta. Su pobre cara sintió arder como nunca y algo dentro de su pecho retumbo.

¿Por que? Se puso de pie, aun sintiendo mucho mas confundido que antes y cayendo en cuenta de que aquel momento a solas consigo mismo no había ayudado en nada. Apoyándose sobre el lavatorio, abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua corriese sobre su cara y cabellos, que aliviase ese calor que sentía acumulado en sus mejillas, y también pensando tontamente que aquello también aliviaría los revoloteos en su estomago.

Mas bien parecía que algo en su interior, trata de decirle algo, contradiciendo las cosas que pensaba. Tratándole de hacer ver lo que ya era tan obvio...

Cerro la llave pero seguía con la cabeza baja, los ojos bajos, todo en su mente estaba abajo. El agua aun corría del caño en forma de pequeñas gotas, terminando en hacerse un pequeño charco de agua cristalina. Sin querer, sus ojos fueron a parar en el espejo que se había formado del agua.

Dio un respingo hacia atrás, pero no lo suficientemente como para alejarse de su realidad de ahora. El reflejo mostraba a si mismo, con la mirada confundida, sin el rastro de indiferencia que solía estar clavada en ella, en sus labios, una mueca curveada en contrariedad y adornando una pisca de inocencia, y en sus pómulos, descansando, un sonrojo mostrado en todo su esplendor, cubriendo parte de su fino rostro y sus orejas.

¿Que le pasaba?. ¿Seria acaso que...?

_"¿Que es lo que estoy sientiendo?"_

**XI**

Aun sintiendo su cara sonrosada y la sangre subir a sus orejas, sus manos, directamente, sin terminar de recibir orden alguna, fueron a cubrir, ambas, el rostro de Ryoma. Un suave 'Wah' retumbo en sus oídos, transformándose en un revelador eco.

En verdad, esto, esto, lo que quiera que fuese, debía ser una broma. Una muy mala por cierto.

Tan Obvio, Echizen.

-Ne, Ochibi!- llamo alguien detrás de el.

El pelirrojo chico sonriente del aura gatuna y junto a el, el castaño con su simpatica expresión enigmática, parecían esperar respuesta de su parte.

-Kikumaru-sempai- pudo observar desde el hueco que dejaban sus dedos. - Fuji-sempai- finalizo, nervioso, al recordar su estado. Por un momento le pareció haber sido observado por esos horriblemente fríos ojos azules de Syususke. Pero como el dijo, le pareció.

Ambos sempais se acercaron a Echizen que no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡Te hemos estado buscando casi toda la tarde ToT!- se quejo el pelirrojo de forma juguetona. "Tan tarde ya era?" –Estoy muy cansando! >o

-Tezuka y Ryuzaki-sensei han estado algo preocupados por ti- añadió Fuji con su inseparable sonrisa. - Creo que mencionaron algo de que no terminaste el entrenamiento puesto por Inui, que pena, justo que hoy habia hecho un juego especialmente para ti...- pareció profundamente apenado por la suerte de Ryoma.

Hizo una mueca, aterrorizado, el tan solo pensar en ser otro mas de los conejillos de indias de Inui era una experiencia que no quería que fuese de nuevo repetida.

-hmn, ya veo- dijo después de un largo silencio por su parte el menor, por fin pudiendo sentir que su cara no ardía tan deliberadamente como lo hacia hace unos momentos.

Eiji hecho un vistazo a su reloj de mano y se llevo una mano a la boca. -Vaya! es tarde! quede en verme con alguien a las 4 en la heladeria!- exclamo haciendo gestos graciosos que hicieron escapar una risilla por parte de Syususke y un bufido por Echizen. La mirada gatuna de Eiji se fijo en Ryoma, afligida.

-Yay! Se supone que debía acompañarte a casa como me lo pidió Momo! -se lamento, dando saltitos de exasperación hacia su falta de memoria, cosa que hizo reír mas a Syususke y también internamente a Echizen.

_'Desde cuando Momo pedía que le acompañasen a su cas...'_ Momento. _'Era cierto lo que acaba de oír?'_

-descuida, vete ya, yo lo haré por vos- ofreció el tensai de Seigaku de una manera muy amable. Eiji lo miro como si aquel tipo delante suyo hubiese sido un Dios que le había sacado de la mas profundo de los abismos y había perdonado pecados. -Yo acompañare a Echizen por vos- rectifico sonriendo ante la expresión de incredulidad de Eiji.

_'En verdad Momo había hecho por eso¿por el? y ¿aun asi despues de todo?'_

-Wahh¡De verdad? - no espero respuesta. -Nya! eres Genial, Fuji!

_'En verdad el habi...?'_ Ya! Mierda, ya hasta parecía una colegiala enamorada!. Nuevamente se hizo presa de un fuerte color carmín. _'Sonrojarse por pequeñeces como esas es muy tonto y patético de tu parte, Ryoma'_ recrimino con molestia una voz en su mente. Tenia una increíble razón en un 99 por cierto.

-Ne, Ochibi¿que le pasa a tu cara o.o?- pregunto curiosamente obteniendo como única respuesta una cara siendo escondida bajo una gorra, acto tan común del chibi -bueno, nos vemos, domo! y Ochibi, gomen ne!- diciendo esto ya se encontraba en la esquina de algún punto de algún lugar que Ryoma no pudo distinguir, y por alguna razón en especial, Kikumaru había demorado menos tiempo en desaparecer de su vista que aparecer ante ella.

-Y bien, Echizen-kun nos vamos?- pregunto Syususkecon una sonrisa,colocando su mano en el hombro de Ryoma, para llamar su atención pues nuevamente parecía estar distraído, cerca del mismo lugar en donde se notaban los dedos de alguien marcados por el sudor.

Fue entonces cuando recien pudo darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido al no haber dicho objeción alguna ante Eiji. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Fijo sus ojos en los de Fuji, perfectamente cerrados y cubiertos por aquellos párpados, y esa sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que siendo perfecta (que por dentro era una demasiado maléfica para la imaginación) y escabullendo verdaderas intenciones.

T.B.C

N/A: Aclarar que esto fue _escrito en momentos de ocio y sin fines de lucro_. En verdad, ni me lo esperaba, gracias por los reviews (No he podido contestarles personalmente pues segun dicen esta prohibido ahora, ne?). Respecto a nihonko, gracias por la critica, la tomare en cuenta yen cuantoa Ashayan Anik, pues si es confuso ne, no tenia intenciones de continuarle por la misma razón, es algo extraño el cap. anterior...un dream-pair? podria ser, ambos me gustan bastante.

Saludos.

Seiji.


	3. ¿El lo sabe?

Love Mode

Genero: Angst, Romantic. (o al menos un vago intento de ello ¬¬U)

Warnings:OOC? Angst? y mucha mediocridad ..

Parings: MomoxRyoma

Disclamer: vale, vale ¬ ¬...Tenipuri no fue mio en navidad ni tampoco en año nuevo .w. ;-; pero...tal vez en mi cumpleaños :3U

Fe de Erratas: ooU etto, xD al igual que los dos anteriores capitulos y los posteriores a este , esto que lees es de la mas baja calidad ortográfica ..

**XII  
**  
Llego a casa, con la ropa chorreante, con todo el cuerpo empapado y tan húmedo como el mismo clima.

-ya estoy aquí- dijo, con un saludo no tan cordial.

-Ryoma-kun!- exclamo su prima – has llegado mas tarde de lo usual! Que ha pasado? Mi tía ha estado preocupada y mi tío...- el hilo de sus palabras soltadas de un golpe inesperado pararon tan rápidamente como habían empezado a surgir.

El pequeño no parecia haberle prestado la minima atención a ella.

La cara de Ryoma, su expresión, amargada, como nunca antes...un enojo y frustración tan marcados en su joven y encantador rostro. En sus ojos, que hundidos y redondeados en ganas de un sentimiento que reflejaban algo que podía describir con palabras exactas, brillando extrañamente, adquiriendo un color aun mas sobre natural. Su cuerpo se mantenía en una posición furibunda, gacha, encorvada su espalda contra el suelo, los componentes de su cuerpo solo podian mantenerse de pie por su manos que apoyaban contra las columnas de la puerta.

Su cuerpecillo empapado, dejando rastros de agua se movió lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, ignorando totalmente la otra presencia en la casa.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que sentirse ofendida al respecto, entendía perfectamente como era el carácter del adorable titular de Seigaku, pero...

Ahora todo Ryoma era un caso paranormal. Todo el en aquel estado tan extraño y aterrador le causo algo de miedo, un miedo bastante cómico.

¿Qué le habría pasado?

Intentaría decir algo. –Bueno, esto...Ryoma, mi tia ha estado algo preocupada, creo que ella querria saber donde has estado por que...

-aja- murmuro interrumpiendo la explicación tan amena de ella, muy poco interesado por lo que pudiese pensar su madre y menos aun el irresponsable e inmaduro de su padre.

Nuevamente resto importancia a lo que parecía decirle la muchacha ante su muy muy marcada indiferencia.

Se sentía, se sentía tan humillado, y todo en una tarde! Todo, absolutamente todo su día había sido un asco. Un desastre total. Subió lentamente las cortas escaleras hacia su habitación, arrastrando sus manos mojadas por el barandal.

Pero ella entonces no pareció importarle ese aspecto, aquel pequeño engreído, lograría que el le prestase un poco de atención a su preocupada persona

- ¿por lo menos intentas escuchar lo que te digo?- y aun asi, siguió siendo ignorada- ¡Ryoma-kun! ÒwÓ-

-Que?- giro un poco, dedicándole una mirada fría que la dejo helada.

- esto Uuuu quieres algo de cenar?-

-no, gracias...-arrastro las palabras como si fuesen sus propios pies y cerro la puerta de su habitación dando un portazo.

**XIII**

-Y bien, Echizen-kun nos vamos?- pregunto Syususke sonriendo colocando su mano en el hombro de Ryoma, para llamar su atención pues nuevamente parecía estar distraído, cerca del mismo lugar en donde se notaban los dedos de alguien marcados por el sudor.

Fue entonces cuando recién pudo darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido al no haber dicho objeción alguna ante Eiji. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Fijo sus ojos en los de Fuji, perfectamente cerrados y cubiertos por aquellos párpados, y esa sonrisa (que por dentro era una demasiado maléfica para la imaginación) escabullendo verdaderas intenciones.

Ambos caminaron sin abrir la boca para decir algo como para cortar ese tan duro hielo que se había crecido de pronto en la línea que delimitaba el socializar. Al menos, en ese momento y en cualquier otro común, Ryoma no haría nada al respecto para quebrarlo, mucho menos ahora.

A Fuji no pareció importarle en lo mas mínimo el que Ryoma dijese algo o no. Al menos en el mas joven dejo esa marcada impresión. Eso mas bien aparentaba también.

Ryoma miraba a su sempai fijamente, sus ojos cerrados para no dejar a la vista sus temibles ojos calculadores y con una sonrisa dibujada de la mas horrible forma, tan horriblemente extraña que hacia que se viese indiscutiblemente bella, y aun así, pareciendo sutil.

No podia creer que no pudiese apartar los ojos del rostro de Fuji-sempai! El era tan bonito que le daba miedo. Un miedo que le pareció inexplicablemente sin razón de ser. Por en realidad de que empezó hace efecto en el, no había tenido razón de ser.

¿Por qué tenerle miedo¿Por qué no podía dejarle a de mirar¿Por qué no podía de dejar de estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos¡Por Kami¿Y que si el decía algo¿Cualquier cosa¿Y que si era algo con respecto a la paranoia que tenia¿Y que aun si era algo con respecto a sus sentimientos¿Y si era algo sobre lo de esta tarde¿Y si el suponía ya algo al respecto¿Y que si en verdad lo hacia?

Por que de Fuji-sempai el podía esperar de todo ¿Verdad¿Por qué esta cadena de preguntas innecesarias¿Acaso esto empezaba a parecerse a un monologo¿Y si Fuji se daba cuenta¿Qué haría si el comentaba algo sobre ese nerviosismo interior que había nacido tan sucesivamente desde todo el incidente?

Involuntariamente, su corazón tembló. Y podia apartar la mirada de Syusuke.

- Echizen-kun ¿Te pasa algo?- la pregunta del tensai le saco de su pesadill..digo, de sus cavilaciones.

-ie- negó rápidamente desviando la mirada.

¿Qué diría el sempai de el? No era que le importase mucho, ya que eso no influiría en su forma de pensar ni de actuar, pero tal vez no podría contrarrestar lo que el diría al respecto de algo que no podía ni pensar en saber...

¿Pero y que haría si el sabia algo?

Ya podía hacerse imagen mental de lo todo lo que pasaría:

_-Ne, Echizen-kun- el llamaría. –Últimamente te he visto muy extraño-_

-si? Ya veo- respondería sencillamente sin ni siquiera dar pizca de presentimiento de que el se sintiese realmente extraño. Y esta reacción seria justamente lo que se esperaría el mayor, por lo que sonreiría aun mas, y Echizen tendría un minuto de descanso. Justamente como ambos lo habían previsto.

-Es por lo de la tarde ¿No es así?- diría después. – O tal vez tenga que ver con Momoshiro?- y preguntaría haciendo uso de un tono muy natural en el, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras colocaría sus dedos a la altura de su mentón, haciendo un mueca muy intelectual. Y todo eso fingiendo no tomar atención a la expresiones de Ryoma.

- El no tiene nada que ver en eso- diría Ryoma fríamente, pero aun así, sintiéndose nervioso, y luego aun mas después de escuchar la risa franca de Fuji. Franca y tan suave.

-Pero sin embargo, te descargaste con el...- añadió, dando en el clavo. -¿Por qué¿Por qué podría ser¿Por qué justamente con el? Por que pudo haber sido cualquiera, pudiste haber reaccionado de la misma manera con cualquier persona, conmigo y con los demás...pero justamente cuando te toco practicar con Takeshi, desencadenaste todo sobre el...pero tu no eres ese tipo de persona, y tampoco podría ser una coincidenc...

Pero Ryoma se mostraría algo exaltado e interrumpiría -Tu que sabes? Además, lo que me pase no es de tu incubenci...

- ¿Y si te diría que se muy bien cual es la razón de tu comportamiento, que dirías vos?- respondería ávidamente el castaño.

-Diría que no te metas y pensaría que estas equivocado en cualquiera que sea alguna de tus suposiciones.

-Yo creo que mis suposiciones son correctas y ambos lo sabemos- dijo, y esta vez Fuji habia perdido todo su tono dulce, amable, había adquirido su muy común insensibilidad cuando se ponía serio.

-Y que si es asi? Te importa?- Echizen utilizaría un tono malicioso, levantado la cejas. Tentándole.

Fuji sonrió dulcemente – Entonces en el caso de que asi fuese, podrias admitir que Momo te gusta¿ne?-

_ "Si, tal vez te diria que si, que el me gusta, pero eso no seria problema tuyo"_ Tal vez hubiese respondido eso, pero todo cambio por un _"no, el es la ultima persona en este mundo por la cual yo sentiría gusto..._

_De la cual yo me hubiese enamorado._

_A la cual yo hubiese querido..."_

**XIV**

O cualquiera las oraciones hirientes que se le venían ahora. Para luego, mostrarse profundamente ofendido, o optar por negar rotundamente mientras con frenesí se ocupaba de mover los brazos de un lado para el otro, o tal vez tratar de salvar la situación pensando en una excusa lo suficientemente convincente o por lo menos lo suficientemente absurda para el receptor mientras sin querer se le iba cortando la innata habilidad de poder completar las oraciones de negación y esta te transformaba de manera extraña en fuente de balbuceos incoherentes que diesen a la vista aun mas opciones de **no** creerle ni media palabra, o en ese caso mismo, balbuceo dicho.

También podría optar decir un "Fsshh" a lo muy Kaidoh Kaoru y por consiguiente decir algo como "Dejad de decir estupideces" o "largaos de aquí" o "no te metas en lo que no te importa" o algo lo suficientemente agresivo como para parecer realmente el mismismo Mamushi y así entonces poder ahuyentar a su receptor lo suficientemente lejos como para pueda perderse de vista.

Quizás la opción de reír de muy buena gana y decir algo como "Que gracioso eres...como se te ocurriría?" tomártelo aun con mucha mas gracia de la que se esta demostrando o fingir demostrar con las palabras, y luego decir algo como "En verdad, que imaginación la tuya" o por ultimo "ya quisieras que fuese así" Y dar por terminado todo, dando la espalda, pero eso si, siempre consiente de haberte asegurado de haber dejado a tu receptor anonado por el tan buen humor con el cual te tomaste toda aquella "Habladuría" de la cual se es conejillo de de indias, y por supuesto haberte asegurado de haber dado la mejor y única actuación de tu vida.

Otra podría ser sonreír y decir "ya seria bueno que me gustase alguien..." y sonreír nuevamente, incluso seria muy buena idea reir de forma humilde, poco exagerada y poco vistosa, una risa que sonase muy natural, tan natural que convenciese y luego decir algo oportuno como "Bueno, me encantaría seguir hablando de eso, pero debo irme" y efectivamente irse, sin mostrar apuros, y si en verdad se hubiese de sentir nervioso, esperar a llegar a al esquina para salir corriendo del lugar, solo por si al otro no le quedase claro y decidiese seguirte.

Podría haber alzado una ceja y cerrado ambos ojos en signo de exasperación y decir "tonterías" y tal vez mostrarse verdaderamente molesto y gritar autoritariamente "Por eso¡Da 20 vueltas al campo!" y así dar por terminado todo, e incluso darle su merecido al receptor. (Esta ya sonaba bastante delirante, aun para el actual estado de Ryoma)

O sencillamente recurrir a una expresión de ilimitada indiferencia ante el asunto, mostrar ni desagrado ni interés por el tema, decir una ambigua respuesta como "Saca tus propias conclusiones" o una cortante como "piensa lo que se te la gana" sin mostrar molestia, o apenamiento y menos un sonrojo, tan solo actuar normalmente como siempre actuaba ante cualquier tipo de situaciones.

Esto en verdad se estaba volviendo muy estúpido. Y hacia que su cabeza le doliese un poco, dando punzadas...

**XV**

-Vaya, al parecer va a llover- dijo de repente Syusuke llamando la atención de Echizen, que se sorprendió, pues no era lo que esperaba que su sempai dijese después de todo el revuelo que se había armado en su cabeza. –Supongo que habrá que apresurar el paso...

-Hai- afirmo Ryoma algo aliviado, al parecer el no diría nada al respecto de nada, al parece el tensai no sabia nada. No sabia por que habia esperando que su sempai supiese algo...Y ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué era tanto lo que tenia que ocultar¿Sin tanto no le importaba por que se ponía asi¡Se sentía tan estupido!

Cerro los ojos, cansado de si mismo, y de haber pensado en tantas tonterías en un solo dia.

Ambos aceleraron el paso, rápidamente de igual manera mientras el cielo parecía ponerse aun mas oscuro, Ryoma no lo había visto así desde un comienzo.

**XVI  
**  
-ya llegamos- señalo el mayor al pequeño que había estado caminando sin si quiera abrir los ojos, tocándole nuevamente el hombro, casi llegando a la puerta del templo en donde vivía el pequeño.

-Hai- resolvió en decir el menor. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio ambos. "Esto es tan incomodo!" pensó, y detesto su vida.

Pero aquello jamás, en todo el trayecto desde los campos de tenis de la escuela hasta el tempo que era su casa, jamás pareció haber incomodado a Syusuke, que aun seguía con su linda sonrisa impresa en los labios, y esta pareció nunca haberse borrado. Ambos pararon de caminar.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente, alejándose. Ryoma no supo si sentirse aliviado o extrañado. No había pasado nada de nada. –Se me había olvidado- se dijo a si mismo.- Por cierto, Echizen-kun...-llamo nuevamente Fuji.

-hnm?- giro un poco su rostro, y los ojos del tensai se dejaron mostrar media cuarta. Podía verlos brillar sutilmente.

-Seria mejor que se lo dijeses, asi tal vez podrían arreglarse las cosas...Podría ser que las cosas se volteasen a tu favor –animo entre palabras ambiguas.

-¿De que hablas?-

-tu sabes muy bien de que hablo, seria bueno que empezases en aclararte bien las cosas, creo que es tiempo que ya te dejes de ese tipo de juegos, Ryo-chan-

Ryoma no pudo ocultar esta vez su fastidio. –No me llames así.- Se sentía tan pequeño...

-Si no quieres que lo haga entonces empieza ya por madurar- La expresión que tenia de seriedad que pareció volverse parte de el, volvió a desaparecer. –Oyasumi-nasai- Y se alejo.

Ryoma pudo recién sentirse aliviado...mas una confusión desconocida, que no quería concernirle apretujo desconcertante el frió que sentía por la humedad del clima...¿Seria que el hablaba el mismo idioma que su corazón?

Dentro de si nada parecía andar bien, pero su semblante parecía ser el de siempre. Uno de sus grandes problemas pero no un complejo era que siempre había llegado a hacer bastante inexpresivo (mas sin superar al bochou, el se llevaba el premio mayor).

**XVII**

Aun no deseaba entrar a casa. Su cuerpo se deslizo suavemente por columna en la cual se encontraba apoyado. Cayo sentado delicadamente en el suelo sucio y se quedo divisando el borroso horizonte, Syusuke ya había desaparecido para ese momento desolador.

_"Esta empezando a correr un poco de viento... y no deseo entrar"_ pensó.

Enrollo sus brazos en su piernas. Y recostó su cabeza sobre estas. Cada extremo de su menuda humanidad se había entumecido. Y no deseaba el calor que podía ofrecerle una taza de chocolate ni la calidez de una cama entre mantas abrigadoras. No deseo nada de eso.

Suspiro. Y solo quiso quedarse allí, sentado, con frió y solo. De pronto quiso que el que había estado hace unos cuantos minutos con el, volviese.

Volviese y se sentase a su lado. Que volviese y que le dijese que hacer ante ese remolino de sentimientos encontrados y confusos que sentía hacia alguien, sentimientos que no sabia si eran o no reales, sentimientos que lo avergonzaban por el simple hecho de ser sentimientos.

Quería que Fuji-sempai volviese y que le explicase como poder madurar, como poder descifrar ese dolor que había sentido en _aquella vez_ que le había visto a _el_ haciendo _eso_.

Quería saber por que entonces le odio tanto. Y quería saber también por que diablos no había podido controlarse esta tarde y quería saber por que entonces quiso escapar de su propia presencia.

Pero había algo que si podía saber, predecir. Fuji-sempai no le diría nada mas al respecto, tal vez por que le divertía verle en ese estado tan poco común en Echizen.

_"Yo quiero saber el por que de todo esto"_ Y sabia, a medias. Sabia que diablos le pasaba, pero siempre estaba negándoselo mentalmente.

- todo por culpa mía, esto que me pasa es por culpa mía...- murmuro, con la voz y la conciencia perdida. _"Esto que me pasa es mio, solo mio..."_ se recordó. -Mis sentimientos...

"_Yo, yo no puedo entenderlos."_

Sumisión, y luego, contradicción.

El sonido que hacia el viento no fue capaz de distraerle ni de advertirle lo que venia consigo. El solo quería quedarse junto a la puerta, quería quedarse su espalda en pared.

Algo callo en su rostro, algo frió y ese algo se deslizo por sus facciones. Era un gota, de pronto dos y tres mas le mojaron en continuidad. Miro hacia el cielo...empezaba a llover.

**TBC**

N/A: >w wah, cada vez mas desconcertante, cada vez mas absurdo, cada vez mas cutre xD Love Mode...Es Love Mode! n0n...nah, que deprimente es esto .w. XD se han dado cuenta de que hago a Echizen xDU extrañamente vulnerable...ahh tan OCC n0n!

En fin, domo arigatou por los reviews.

Saludos.

Seiji.


	4. No pude tener la culpa

Chales ¿Ven que uno no necesita inspiración para escribir? Bueno, el caso mio no, que solo escribo cosas con poco sentido...En fin, aca reportándome a las 12:02 de media noche (obviamente que no le terminare de escribir hoy .w.) en fin, a lo que vine xD...

Love Mode

Genero: Angst, Romantic. (o al menos un vago intento de ello ¬¬U)

Warnings:OOC? Angst? y mucha mediocridad ..U en serio T.T no te burles ;-;

Parings: MomoxRyoma (rlz:3 A que no? xD)

Disclaimer: Eh, a diferencia de mucha gente a mi no me duele decirlo pero me da flojera che xD

Fe de Erratas: o.oU etto, xD al igual que los tres anteriores capítulos y los posteriores a este , esto que lees es de la mas baja calidad ortográfica .. en serio, imagínate quien escribiría "frio" _vease fresco,_ _impasible_ con la tilde en la "o" xD, osease, what the fuck?

Nota: "..." pensamientos.  
_Cursiva_ Flash Back.  
-...- dialogos.

-Este fic se ha vuelto prueba viviente de los diferentes y absurdos giros que mi perturbada imaginación da y que esta puede empezar a influir en la historia. Vamos...es el poder del Fandom:3

**XVII **

Pero había algo que si podía saber, predecir. Fuji-sempai no le diría nada mas al respecto, tal vez por que le divertía verle en ese estado tan poco común en Echizen.

_"Yo quiero saber el por que de todo esto"_ Y sabia, a medias. Sabia que diablos le pasaba, pero siempre estaba negándoselo mentalmente.

- todo por culpa mía, esto que me pasa es por culpa mía...- murmuro, con la voz y la conciencia perdida. _"Esto que me pasa es mio, solo mio..."_ se recordó. -Mis sentimientos...

"_Yo, yo no puedo entenderlos."_

Sumisión, y luego, contradicción.

El sonido que hacia el viento no fue capaz de distraerle ni de advertirle lo que venia consigo. El solo quería quedarse junto a la puerta, quería quedarse su espalda en pared.

Algo callo en su rostro, algo frió y ese algo se deslizo por sus facciones. Era un gota, de pronto dos y tres mas le mojaron en continuidad. Miro hacia el cielo...empezaba a llover.

**XVII **

-Ah-ah-ah-...-

-Echizen, estas bien?- le pregunto en voz baja Satoshi, atrayendo su atención con la punta de su lápiz.

-Si.- aseguro el de manera tosca, mientras se cubría la nariz de forma disimulada. Pronto la fricción que había ejercido sobre esta se hizo incontrolable.

-AH-AH-ACHU! – estornudo fuertemente, causando la atención de la maestra y del salón, quien con sus ojos de águila le miro fijamente.

-Por favor, Echizen, absténgase de hacer ese tipo de ruidos en mi clase- la mirada verdosa de la profesora de matemáticas se volvió aun mas aguda. Pero Echizen solo redondeo sus ojos en indiferencia al llamado de atención. Aunque tan solo era un estornudo cualquier ruido, por mas pequeño, irritaba a los oídos de ratón de Mizuhara-sensei.

Definitivamente no debió haberse quedado ayer fuera de casa. Gracias a ese acto tan irresponsable había pescado un resfriado...No debió haberse quedado.

-Hai- respondió en un tono que no pareció a nadie demasiado sumiso como para obtener la desatención de la profesora, quien todavía le miraba fijamente.

-Y si seria tan amable abra el libro en la pagina 45, los demás le estarían muy agradecidos- añadió ácidamente, su voz era acompaña por el murmullo general.

"Agradecidos? Lo estarían si cerrara la boca...¿Qué acaso no ve que estoy a punto de deprimirme?"

-hai- susurro, mientras abría el cuaderno que antes no se había ocupado en revisar al principio de la clase. Mantuvo los ojos en el cuaderno, fingiendo que revisaba con bastante interés las difíciles ecuaciones que en el libro se encontraban impresas, hasta que sintió que todos los ojos, incluyendo los de la profesora, volvían a lo suyo. Realmente no sentia muchas ganas de retar a la profesora con la mirada y causar un murmullo general. Realmente tenia muchas ganas de dormir un poco.

Giro el rostro que daba hacia los campos de tenis. Un poco mas...un poco mas allá. Suspiro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pero quería saltar de la rabia y gritar de eso que no podía describir con palabras o definiciones amplias, algo que lo hacia querer chillar del enojo y la tristeza que sentía. Algo que, aunque era algo que no podía describir bien con su poco vocabulario, podía sentir que aquello le atravesaba el pecho y se llevaba parte de si.

¿A dónde? Tal vez a un lugar recóndito.

¿Asi se sentía deprimirse?. No lo creía. Tal vez eso era peor.

Habia tratado de evitar a Momo toda la semana. En los pasillos, en el comedor, en las clases, incluso en los entrenamientos de tennis. Y francamente, los que sabían sobre lo pasado, le hizo curiosidad el por que ya no andaban juntos. Ah, si, tambien habia tratado de evitar los comentarios sobre los dos y los murmullos de la chicas de su salón...Bien, bien, tal vez todavía no eran la comidilla de todos, pero pronto lo serian.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Intuición Echizeniana. Asi de corto y simple. Y francamente Momo tampoco se habia mostrado muy dispuesto a decir o hacer algo al respecto que digamos.

Tambien podia sentir la indiferencia cuando se topaban por su descuido y/o por el propio. Era un "perdon" frio. No era un tono áspero, pero era indiferente. Era como si se hubiese topado con cualquier cosa que no fuese una persona.

_"Cualquier otra cosa que no fuese yo"_

Como si ambos fuesen una lata de gaseosa o una silla en el camino.

Momo ya no era Momo. Ni Ryoma podía ser Ryoma. Ahora solo eran manchas deformes con ojos y bocas que caminaban sin ni si quiera mirarse. Por que ya no podian mirarse a los ojos. Por que ya no debian hacerlo. Tal vez ambos pensaron que ahora que ya no era nada como antes, tampoco debian significar algo en sus vidas.

Ya no deberían significar algo.

Ya no debían ser alguien importante en la vida del otro.

_"Tu crees que ya no debo ser importante para ti?"_

Era sorprendente. Realmente sorprendente. Tan solo habian sido unas palabras. Solo unas palabras. Tales simples palabras y un tono herido para que todo terminase así. Asi, tan abruptamente. Tan estúpidamente.

_"Eres un estupido, Momo-sempai, un idiota"_ fueron esas las palabras que se habian estado repitiendo una y una y otra vez en su mente.

Ya no era como antes, empezaban a tratar de no cruzarse por ningún motivo, a relacionarse con otras personas –bueno, en su caso no- y entonces empezaban a tomar caminos diferentes a casa y empezar a cuidarse las espaldas en soledad mientras las noche empezaba a caer.

Ya no era su compañía cálida, ni la conversación amena sobre cualquier cosa en particular, ni tampoco su silencio atento a cada palabra suya. Ya no era el adiós suave y alegre. Ya no era _"Nos vemos mañana"_ y el divertido _"Ojala no te quedes dormido, Ochibi"_ y el falsamente molesto _"Callate, Momo-sempai"._ Ya no era el cuerpo que con pasos lentos se alejaba como si esperase a estar seguro que entrase a casa. Ni tampoco la sonrisa oculta ni el sonrojo leve.

_"Tu no sabes...No sabes cuanto yo..."_

Ya no habia nada de eso.

_"Cuanto te detesto."_

Si, lo detestaba. Le odiaba. Bueno, en realidad el nunca habia odiado. Y no sabia si era exactamente odio. Lo que podia saber es que también la rabia le invadía cada vez que le veia a lo lejos sonreir.

Como si tuviese muchas razones para hacerlo.

Como si el no estar a su lado no fuese una razón para dejar de hacerlo.

_"Entonces yo tambien voy a mostrarte que puedo ser feliz"_

Claro, no era que alguien como el, necesitase de alguien como Momo. Noo, claro que no. El también podría sonreír y relacionarte tan fácilmente como el era capaz de hacer. Si, eso haria.

Miro alrededor de si mismo. Nadie era un candidato fortuito. La mayoria de los alumnos optaban por recostar sus cabezas o ocultar sus rostros soñolientos debajo de los libros. Solamente algunos podía mantenerse en pie. Refiriéndose a que estaban los suficientemente despiertos para poder atender a clase y poder tomar notas.

Habían pasado ya mas de una semana. Y el jamás creyó cuantas cosas –malas y buenas- podían haber pasado en toda una semana entera. La semana mas larga de su corta existencia. Y es que en esa extraña y horrible semana pudo descubrir que tenia una suerte...Pensó que tanta era su mala suerte que podía escribir un libro sobre aquello.

"La mala suerte según Echizen Ryoma" En serio, su mente debió haber cruzado la otra linea de la estupidez hace bastante tiempo. Mira que pensar en escribir un libro...¡sin todavía haber pensado en un buen titulo dejaba mucho que desear de alguien!

Esta bien, esta bien u-uU pensar eso era aun peor.

Toda una semana. Y ya se sentía morir.

**XVIII **

Toda su predisposición para ignorar a Momo se fue al diablo cuando vio lo que vio. Momo-sempai parado en la entrada del salón. Ambos orbes dorados sin ni siquiera sentir vergüenza de faltar a su "regla" propuesta por el mismo, sin recato y con demasiada atención se clavaron en la, a comparación de la suya, altísima figura de Momo.

Era casi tan alto que faltaban algunos pocos centímetros para que sus puntiagudos cabellos tocasen el umbral de la puerta. No, exageraba pero Y con...libros en las manos?. Los ojos de Takeshi, distraídos, miraron a cualquier parte y a cualquier cabeza que no fuesen los redondeados ojos de odio y resentimiento de Echizen.

Apretó los dientes, ese Momo-sempai. Todavía era capaz de darse el lujo de ignorarle? Y mira que es muy difícil, eh? Muy difícil.

-Uff..creo que no me equivoque de salón entonces, ha-ha-ha- rió, tan simpáticamente, como solo el podía hacerlo. Causando la risa de todos en general. No había sido una broma dicha para algun publico en especial, pero habia algo en el que atraia de muchas formas.

Lo mismo sucedía con Ryoma. Solamente que de una forma diferente.

-Si, muy gracioso, Momoshiro-kun- dijo ella pretendiendo sentirse molesta por la interrupción, pero lo cierto era que también había podido sonreír ligeramente. Y Ryoma no pudo creérselo.

Y con el tono mas normal de mundo le oyo decir: -Gomen ne, Mizuhara-sensei pero Minayo-san le manda estos libros que le pido el jueves- sonrió, como normalmente hacia, causando admiración entre algunas de las chicas de su salón. Realmente la sonrisa de Momoshiro podría ser muy deslumbrante a veces. Díganselo a Echizen.

Y como en un principio pudo apreciar Ryoma, el cuerpo fuerte y larguirucho de Momo camino con pasos lentos hacia el pupitre de la maestra. Por que de repente empezaba a poner mas atención en la anatomía de Momo-semp...EH? No. Esos pensamientos no, Ryoma.

Suspiro mientras se debatia en la idea de seguir con la mirada los movimientos de Takeshi o en fingir –como al igual parecia hacerlo Momo- completa indiferencia ante su prescencia. Pero al ver que sin su consentimiento sus oidos empezaban a agudizarse para excluir todo sonido que no incluyese la chillona vocecilla de la maestra Mizuhara y la amigable voz de su sempai.

Obviamente callo en cuenta que habia tomado por la primera opción. Y francamente ahora no le importaba. Agradecio mentalmente que estaba detrás de una de las primeras carpetas de la clase. Esta bien asi, dado que asi podria observarles de mas cerca y sin ser tomado como algo evidente, en el caso de que estuviesen teniendo otro tipo de conversación que no correspondiese a la categoría de maestro-alumno- y todo para satisfacer su ya muy congestionada curiosidad.

"-Entonces, lo haras?" petición.

Una sencilla sonrisa por parte de Momoshiro.

"-Claro, sensei, pero respecto a los panecillos de la mañana, realmente...-"

De pronto pareció perder la ilación de la conversación que trataba su panecillos mañaneros y un favor a pedir.

¿Realmente podía ser posible que esta maestra pudiese estar coquetando con Momoshiro? Por alguna razón únicamente valida Echizen dejo de prestar atención a la voz de Mizuhara y enfocó sus ojos en su sempai.

Con vaga esperanza que por alguna razón el voltease y le tomase en cuenta. Pero eso no pasaría, pero...

Solo era una miradita, nada relevante. Solo una miradita y luego regresaría a sus libros y a resolver ese complicado problema de ecuaciones que se halla escrito en la pizarra debajo de la fecha de hoy.

Solo una miradita. Nada mas una para poder volver a lo suyo y dejar de interesarse por tal sujeto que sencillamente lo unico bueno que tenia era su gran carisma. Ah, y tambien se podria rescatar algo de su tennis.

_"Pero la anterior vez casi te rompe la muñeca, ne?"_

Realmente no era tan bueno ese tipo. En verdad no era algo que el apreciase tanto. El no era alguien que se mereciese ese tipo de afecto que siempre habia estado buscando negar. Por tanto tiempo¿recientemente, no podia deducirlo...

Por que sus modales para comer nunca fueron los mejores. Aunque considerándose tambien, tampoco los suyos lo eran. A veces podia ser mas que impertinente, fastidioso, necio como una mula y tantas otros defectos que sin duda podía utilizar para dejar de interesarse tan en ese tipo.

_" Por que no es que tu me intereses, eh?"_

Pero por ahora prefería seguir dedicándole, sin que el mismo lo supiese, una sumisa y entregada mirada.

**XIX  
**

_El sonido que hacia el viento no fue capaz de distraerle ni de advertirle lo que venia consigo. El solo quería quedarse junto a la puerta, quería quedarse su espalda en pared. Algo callo en su rostro, algo frió y ese algo se deslizo por sus facciones. Era un gota, de pronto dos y tres mas le mojaron en continuidad. Miro hacia el cielo...empezaba a llover. _

_Una, _

dos,

_Tres. _

Y aunque las gotas fuesen tan frías como el hielo. El prefirió quedarse allí. Y aunque el agua parecía escocerle la piel y prefirió quedarse allí. Y aunque empezaba a producirle el efecto de hacerle tiritar levemente, decidió seguir allí.

Quedarse alli, sentado en el suelo helado. Mientras las gotas, que eran cada vez mas en cantidad, comenzaban a caer con mas rapidez que antes. Mojándolo todo. Abrazándose a sus piernas y contemplándose en el suelo mojado. Viendo su reflejo mientras ignoraba que se veía hermoso a pesar de que era cruel el paisaje que mostraba la efigie.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haber dicho nada.

Aguantarse las ganas.

De decirle, de gritarle lo furioso que estaba.

Tal vez debió no decirle nada.

Tal vez debió no haber gritado de esa manera.

Frente a el.

Frente a todos los demás.

Sin tomar en cuenta a los demas, sin tomarle en cuenta a el. Y solo a si mismo. Solo a sus sentimientos que se desbordaban de la tristeza y rabia parecian haber estado a punto de estallar. De explotar tal cual volcan.

Tal vez podía haberlo ignorando. Tal vez debió haberlo hecho. Fingirse a si mismo que esa escena le era indiferente. Que desde el primer momento que contempló esa escena le habia sido, totalmente indiferente. Que realmente no le importaba lo que pasaria después con ambos.

Con el y ella.

_Que si por si mismo fuese, ambos podían irse al maldito infierno. A quemarse vivos. Entre el fuego incandescente. Especialmente ella. Ella._

_Realmente no le importaba. En serio._

_Y otra vez su rabia y odio empezaba a creer y a ser la única fuente de calor en ese frio clima y desolado paisaje. Quemando sus ganas y acabando con ese querer. Pero a la vez incrementándolo._

_Su destino y esa escena era cosa del pasado. Además el no tenia el derecho alguno de reclamarle de esa manera u otra. Por que eso no debió haberle importado. Por que ya era cosa de ellos, por que ya era cosa de el. No era su vida. No tenia nada que ver._

_Y la rabia pudo expandir sus dimensiones, obteniendo el total permiso de su cuerpecito gélido._

_Y es que el de verdad, empezaba a odiar mas a esa idea a que todo el hecho en su factor._

_Odiaba no formar parte de su vida. Odia no ser algo realmente importante para el. No ser algo relevante. Odiaba no haber dicho algo en aquel momento. Odiaba que ellos no lo hubiese notado, odiaba no haberse hecho notar y dejar que ellos siguieran en lo suyo. Y mas aun._

_Odiaba no estar en el lugar de ella._

_Como detestaba que el le hubiese hecho eso a ella. Y no a el._

**_XX _**

Ya habia terminado la hora de horribles matemáticas, las aburridas ciencias sociales y las muy poco –ahora- interesantes de quimica, todos habian salido como una manada de elefantes ni bien el timbre se toco. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y realmente la gripe de Echizen no había mejorado en algo. Oishi-sempai, quien justamente había pasado por su salón para comunicarle el nuevo horario que se habia arreglado para que se ajustara al de los nuevos miembros novatos,-además de que Kaoru había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo-, podia verlo.

-Bien, parece que no podrás ir a la practica hoy.- dijo con la voz siempre amable, el Fukubochou afirmando ya algo bastante establecido por cualquier teorema, pero recibiendo un una negación no hablada por parte de Echizen quien se hallaba en el mismo estado en el cual se había encontrado desde matemáticas. –Por que dices que no?

El silencio y los ojos que dolorosamente alzo levemente le hizo entender que queria ir a la practica de hoy. Sin importar su gripe. Inmediatamente la mano de Oishi fue a parar directamente a su frente, midiendo su temperatura.

Que irremediablemente para el, era alta, algo que no pudo ocultar.

Sus ojos dorados parpadearon una y otra vez. Confundiendo y haciendo que en el rostro del sempai se marcase mas esa expresión de preocupación. Se sentía realmente muy cansado.

Parpadeo otra vez y otra vez. Por alguna razón el rostro de Oishi-sempai se veía opaco. Por alguna razón no podia recordar por de repente trataba de retener los estornudos. ¿Por que su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse caliente otra vez?...A soportar esa infernal calentura. Por alguna razón sabia que sus razones nunca fueron lo suficientemente buenas. Por alguna razón esas razones desistieron para quedarse alli.

Por alguna razón la voz de Oishi se hizo ver inaccesible para su capacidad auditiva. Por alguna razón ese ultimo parpadeo quería ser el ultimo. Por alguna razón fue el ultimo y el final de unas orbes doradas, que entrecerradas veían moverse los labios del fukubochou. Los veía moverse y podía oir las palabras que pesadamente se reproducían. Tan pesadamente y con un tono distorsionadamente difícil que no podía identificarlas.

No podía caer alli. No podía dejarse caer alli. No con Oishi-sempai que se preocuparía y le diría que no de nuevo. Por que yendo a las practicas de tennis que tanto disfrutaba era la unica forma de distraerse de su ansiedad por que todo volviese a ser como antes.

No podia dormir ahora...pero es que se sentia tan, tan cansado.

**XXI **

_Miro hacia atrás. No había nadie pero podía sentir la presencia de alguien. Pero todo estaba en su imaginación por que su ojos volvían a decirle que no había nadie. Cayo en cuenta que había empezado a sentirse observado cuando volvía a casa desde que Momo ya no estaba. Como si alguien le siguiese. Le cuidase. Y esa sensación le daba una serenidad incierta._

_Una serenidad divertida y cálida._

_"Que se parece a ti._

_Pero entonces volteo y no eres tú."_

_De alguna manera, ante de entrar a casa se quedaba divisando el horizonte, solitario y frío, que rodeaba su vecindario. Buscando en cada esquina y sombra que sus ojos pudiesen examinar, buscando algún cuerpo._

_A la persona que le observaba desde lo lejos. Cualquier parte valía la pena._

_Buscaba con los ojos y el corazón a Momo-sempai. Y su corazón latía rápida y suavemente. Con una calma acelerada, como si realmente esperase que el estuviese allí. Como si el realmente estuviese alli. Como si detrás de aquel bote de basura o de aquel árbol o a la vuelta de aquella esquina el aparecería._

_En cualquier momento, tenia la esperanza de que el vendría a verle._

_Montado en su bicicleta y sonriéndole socarronamente, mientras le hablaría como siempre, como si Ryoma nunca le hubiese dicho esas palabras despectivas y como si el nunca hubiese tratado de golpearlo. Como si nunca hubiesen confrontado con miradas hirientes. Como si nunca hubiese pasado algo extraño entre los dos. Hablándole sobre cosas que no tuviesen que ver con ellos mismos o con lo que había pasado._

_Seria una conversación amena como muchas que habían tenido y no habrían disculpas y perdones. Nada de eso. Momo-sempai se mostraría dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que no habría pasado y después irían a comer algo por quien sabe donde._

_Aparentando que nada paso. Como muchas veces había pasado._

_Y entonces Ryoma olvidaría esas imágenes perturbadoras que se habían grabado en su mente. Olvidaría esa escena y ese lugar. Y también la olvidaría a ella. Y nuevamente ese extraño interés por su sempai seria un secreto. Y también olvidaría su extraño interés por Momo-sempai. Por que nuevamente todo volvería a ser como antes._

_Ambos lo olvidarían todo._

_Por que Ryoma sabia que Momo vendría a verle. A preguntar si quería salir un rato a vagar por alli. A decirle que lo perdonaba, que le perdonaba esas estúpidas y arrogantes palabras, sin decírselo. A hacer como si fuese otro día mas en sus vidas._

_Se sentó en la acera de la vereda del templo y siguió mirando el horizonte, la oscuridad de la noche y el gris color de las nubes repletas con las gotas invernales las cuales habían empezado a ser mas que compañeras. Y espero con la mirada perdida. Espero a que Momo-sempai apareciese._

_Pero las horas y los días cortos habían hecho que esa distancia mínima se fortaleciese, que empezasen a ver los defectos del otro, que recordasen" los tiempos aquellos" y que ambos evitaran no evitarse. Todo eso había crecido tan rápido como la marea y la antipatía._

_Si, Ryoma lo sabia. Pero aun así su trasero no se movió de ese lugar, con la fuerte esperanza de que Momo-sempai vendría para hacer parte de la rutina a la cual ya estaba tan acostumbrado._

_Pero el no estaba allí._

_Y no iba a aparecer. Ni hoy._

_"Cada vez que volteo veo la nada que me sigue a todas partes" _

_"Y que no eres tu."_

_Ni mañana._

**XXII **

-Echizen...-

_"No, no quiero estar aqui. No quiero que me dejes esperando hasta ahora...No, no, no quiero. ¡Quiero que vuelvas!"_

_"No puedes ver que estoy aquí, esperando por ti?"_

_"No puedes ver que he estado aquí todas las noches, aqui?" _

_"Pero tal vez yo no tenga nada que esperar. Por que yo en realidad no tengo muchas razónes para estar aquí. No muchas que podrían serte validas. Y aunque se que no estas detrás de ese algo que me aplasta a esta vereda. Por que se que debo espérate un poco mas antes de hacer al respecto."_

_"por que se que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, no tienes la culpa de que este aquí."_

-Echizen...-

_"Por que debo esperarte antes de hacer algo por mi. _

_Por que yo no tengo la culpa de eso. No fui yo¡no fui yo! Y aunque no fui yo, de todas maneras lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Pero, no. No tengo la culpa de haberte visto con ella. Y se que tu no tuviste la culpa de estar con ella...Que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de estar juntos en el mismo momento que yo los vi._

_Por que yo no tuve nada que ver con ese abrazo y esos roces y esa fricción extraña entre sus cuerpos. Yo no tuve la culpa de odiar tanto ese acto._

_Yo no tuve la culpa de odiarla a ella por ocupar eso que yo creia mi lugar, yo no tuve la culpa de odiarte a ti por no haberme hecho un lugar."_

_"Yo no tuve la culpa de verlos, yo no quería verlos."_

_"Por que yo no tengo la culpa de no poder fingir que nada ha pasado." _

**XXIII **

-Echizen?-

_" Por que yo se que tarde o temprano vas a venir. Vas a venir por mi. A llevarnos de regreso a la rutina. A nuestra rutina."_

-¡Echizen!- Dentro de su cabeza resonó un gritó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y fueron a parar al rostro de Oishi, que aun seguia con la mano en su frente. Después de haberse rendido frente a el, daba todo por hecho.

-No, hoy no iras.- dijo el, firmemente mirándolo con ojos preocupados. –Tienes fiebre alta y es posible que tu cuerpo se debilite mas...- dijo mientras buscaba entre su carpeta unos papeles. Echizen le dirigió otra mirada poniéndole como excusa lo estricto que podía ser Tezuka-Bochou.

-Bochou se enfadaria- le excusó con un susurro, tratando de colocar su mirada dorada fija. Pero ese intento solo hacia que Oishi pensase que tal vez estaba muy mal.

Pero no funcionaria. Por ahora nadie podria detener a Seigaku no Oka-san.

-Esa no es excusa, ya le explicare a Tezuka- dijo mientras parecía mirarle severamente, pero solo era una seriedad que mostraba cuando estaba preocupado. Lo tomo de la muñeca mientras media su pulso – Pareces muy cansado – Y el tenia razón. –Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Inui que no exceda con sus extractos...-dijo pensando.

Esa era una muy buena idea, pero por ahora no era lo que necesitaba.

-Ahora que lo noto, has estado asi toda la semana, Echizen. ¿Qué te pasa?-

"Que que me pasa? Me siento cojunadamente miserable y con esta puta fiebre desde la semana pasada ¡Eso es lo que pasa! De acuerdo?" Hubiese querido gritarle y de esa manera poderle cerrarle la boca, pero se calló.

"Por que yo debo seguir sentado, esperándote."

-No me pasa nada. – dijo tranquilamente mientras se paraba de su asiento, apoyándose inconscientemente de la carpeta, por que sus manos parecían temblar, levemente. Su cansancio no pareció haber disminuido. Tenia que mantenerse. Con lentitud apacible se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón. Debía comer algo antes de clases. Pero el cuerpo le temblaba con un cierto tino que Oishi pudo identificar.

-Demo, Echizen...

-Estoy bien.- paró antes de que este pudiese decir algo. –Solo iré por algo de comer, eso es todo.- le mostró una sonrisa de miedo lado y avanzo tratando de ponerse firme, de que sus piernas no temblequearan de lasitud. –Ah, sobre el horario, déjalo encima de mi carpeta- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir.

Oishi no pudo moverse para ya entonces.

**_XXIV _**

Ya fuera, camino lo mas rápido que le fue posible, tratando de no apoyarse a las paredes, que a lo contrario de su yo de ahora, eran firmes y reacias. Debía moverse rápido, antes de que Syuichirou le siguiese para llevarle a la enfermería.

Por que el ya había deducido lo mal que se encontraba. Pero...¿Qué mas se podía esperar de alguien que irresponsablemente había pasado cada noche de la semana bajo una llovía casi torrencial y luego volvía al mundo real como si nada hubiese pasado? Pensó, causándose gracia y pena a si mismo. Debía llegar a la cafetería antes de que tocase el timbre, un atajo hasta allá serian las escaleras que cruzaba los grados inferiores al suyo.

Miro el pasadizo, habían muchas personas, podía identificar las masas que se movían de un lado para otro, perezosamente. O tal vez era su cabeza que empezaba a jugarle bromas de mal gusto. No.

El estaba bien. Estaba perfectamente bien. Solo eran unos estornudos poco preocupantes y un poco de calentura, bueno, tal vez su cuerpo no podía hablar de ello. Pero estaba bien, tan solo debia llegar a las escaleras. Solo debia...llegar.

Esta vez no pudo evitar apoyarse "ligeramente" en las paredes. Ahora lo unico que importaba era llegar a la cafetería para tomar algo sin toparse con alguien que conociese y por ende le llevase a la enfermería. No quería que lo viesen asi.

Pronto llego. Al menos de eso estaba seguro, podia ver el filo del escalón que parecia vibrar. Era extraño...Los escalones no vibran de esa manera. Y aunque cada vez ese mareo anormal parecia incrementarse, bajo lentamente, primero un paso y otro pie mas.

Nunca imagino que las escaleras fuesen tan largas, nunca imagino que por culpa de no escuchar que alguien se acercaba y su tambaleo...

...De pronto sintió como chocaba con algo, mas bien con alguien. Dio un traspié para evitar que se cállese encima pero lo único que logro fue sentirse como si todo se venia abajo.

Ya en el suelo en sus labios profirió un leve "Perdón" pero ni bien habia dicho eso, unas manos le ayudaron a pararse y el no pudo mas que aferrarse a ellas.

-Oh! Perdoname, soy tan distraida! Lo lamento mucho...–hablo la voz femenina que le había ayudado a levantarse, pero Echizen no podía escucharla, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y ambas manos que antes se habían aferrado a la figura femenina para poder tomar conciencia de lo sucedido, fueron a parar a su cabeza que parecía a punto de querer explotar. Cerro sus ojos, debía contenerse para no caer desmayado en ese mismo momento.

Aquella caida por mas suave que hubiese sido en un estado normal lo había debilitado aun mas.

-Eh? Te pasa algo? – Esa voz, era suave y amable. Ya la había oído antes. En donde, en donde...? – Estas bien? No te ves muy...Si deseas puedo acompañarte a la enfermería...- Esa voz, suave y amable la conocía, y era realmente insoportable para sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos rojizos que curiosos le miraban. Y al ver esos ojos pudo reconocerla sin necesidad de mirarle el rostro.

No era una chica.

Era **la** chica.

Pero realidad no podía ver nada.. No podía ver nada de lo que le había propuesto a su mente.

Lo único que podía ver como los números y letras pequeñas empezaban a formar el rostro de aquella que de repente le desagradaba tanto.

¿Cómo podia ser eso?. Ella no era tan importante como para odiarla.

Ella no era...

Hasta que lo fue.

- Eres tú- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios antes de que desmoronase en los brazos de ella, inconsciente. Escucho la voz de Oishi-sempai que había dicho su nombre, oh no, ahora bochou-san se enojaría con el y causaría problemas. Como si eso realmente le importase, Momo-sempai se preocuparía e ira a por el ahora que se encontraba asi?.

Eso de pronto tomo una importancia abismal.

Escucho a la voz suave y a su sempai. Su mente empezó a envolverse en un nulo pensamiento Y ambas voces parecieron volverse lejanas.

**XXV **

_Nadie podría saber que el estaba allí, fuera de casa y congelándose el cuerpo mientras la lluvia resbalaba por su húmeda piel. Pero el iba a quedarse alli, pasase lo que pasase._

_"Por que tu vendrás pronto a regresarnos nuestra normalidad."_

**TBC**

**N/A:** OwO OMFG! I cant believe it! xD I'm back ¬¬ que creian ¿Que las chusma muere facil? No, wey. No ya en serio, he venido a dar explicaciónes sobre esto anadie mas ynadie menos que my self :3-**Monologo on**-¿Por que no actualize? Pues por que me dio flojera .o.U ya sabes, esà cosa tipica de "Ya, mañana lo hago" y cuando ya es mañana "Ah, tengo tiempo, mas tardecito x3" y asi, sucesivamente :D (andaaaa...) ¿Y por que actualizaste ahora? por que dije que lo iba a terminar o.ó y creeme que lo voy ahacer che.-**Monologo off**-

Ah, la peruanidad xDU

Gracias a esa gente que me dejo reviews T.T en serio, no me lo esperaba TwT -bow- no saben cuando deseo contestar reviews pero no si aun no se nos esta permitido xDU. Me avisan si se sabe. Ah, por cierto xD no les parece que esta muy OOC :D?

Gracias de antemano.

Nos vemos :3


End file.
